Weakened Mind
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: When the formulas power fades lies can sound like truths, mistakes are made and thoughts can be blury. With the formula rapidly running out for Jester he finds himself blind to what Toulon has become, the danger they have been put in and unable to see the truth to what is going on around him. Rated T to be safe.
1. Weakened Puppet

**A/N: Had this story in my mind for a while now. It takes place during Puppet Master 2 and during my story Nothing But An Animal. Also first time I've written about Leech Woman in one of my stories ^^ **

**Anyway as normal I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

It was a cold night at the Bodaga Bay Inn and inside the aging hotel a pair of small puppets were waiting for the rest of their group to return while their master worked.

The first was Leech Woman, the only female of the group thought she didn't let that fact bother her much.

She turned to Tunneler, her companion for the moment.

"_I hope the others are OK, they've been for ages_."

Tunneler nodded.

"_Jester's probably gotten distracted, you know what he's like_." He said.

No sooner had the two finished the secret area in the attic opened, the rest of the puppets had returned.

Pinhead was the first over carrying a silver flask while Blade came in helping Jester over, Leech Woman and Tunneler rushing over concerned.

"_What happened Jester? Were you attacked by an animal_?" Leech Woman asked letting him lean on her for support.

Jester shook his head.

"_I just don't feel great. I need to rest_." He replied and looked up at the table where his special chair, his throne was.

He sighed at the climb ahead.

Luckily for him their now resurrected master Toulon had noticed the two puppets holding Jester up and picked Jester up.

"My poor Jester, you need the formula the most."

Jester looked up at Toulon's bandaged face, he didn't want to admit he did need the formula, there was so little left to share between the five puppets.

Toulon placed Jester on his throne and told him to rest.

Jester frowned but did as he was told, while the guys returned to the trunk Leech Woman stayed with Jester to keep him company.

They watched as Toulon put the brain matter from the flask into a metal bowl and proceeded to look at some plans for a new puppet.

Jester looked at Leech Woman worried.

"_Doesn't he realise how little formula we have? We can't afford to have another puppet_." He said.

Leech Woman sighed and put a hand on Jester's shoulder.

"_He knows what he's doing Jester. Remember that_." She said trying to calm his worries.

Jester nodded and rested his tiered body.

He woke up the next morning not feeling much better and saw different parts of the puppet Toulon was making.

His stomach dropped, was Toulon...replacing him?

No that was stupid, he was Toulon's favourite after all.

But still.

He remembered the story of the Retro Puppets, he knew Blade, Pinhead, Tunneler and Six Shooter were basicly replacements for their original counterparts.

Maybe if he went out and helped someone Toulon wouldn't see him as weak.

He decided that was what he would do and dragged himself up.

Pinhead was about to leave when Jester came over.

"_I'm coming with you_." Jester said trying to sound like he was fine.

He hated lying to his friend but he wanted to prove he wasn't as weak as he felt.

Thankfully Pinhead nodded and let Jester tag along.

By the time they came back Jester regretted his choice.

Unluckily for him he got a scolding from both Blade and Leech Woman, who made sure he stayed in his throne.

"_This is for your own good Jester._" Blade said.

Jester looked up.

"_Don't let the master replace me. Please_." He said just loud enough for them to hear.

"_Oh sweet, little, Jester, you know Toulon would never replace any of us_." Leech Woman said comforting Jester.

Blade looked over at the new puppet.

He wasn't too sure of this new metal puppet, nore was he sure Toulon was really the same.

Blade may not of been as strong or as on his game as he had been but he could tell something strange was in the air.

"_Miss Leech, would you mind keeping Jester company? I need to talk with Pinhead and Tunneler in privet_."

Leech Woman nodded, they had all been feeling something off since Toulon was resurrected.

She watched Blade jump down and walked over to the others.

Jester slumped down, he felt so weak and tiered.

"_Nothing bad is going to happen Jester_." Leech Woman assured.

That night however her words could not have been more wrong.

"_Where's Tunneler_?" Jester asked.

Pinhead sighed, Jester was not in the right state of mind at the moment but he needed to tell him.

"_I'm sorry Jester, the humans got him. He isn't coming back_."

"_No, bring him back. Toulon can use the formula and bring him back_." Jester said shaking his head.

Pinhead took ahold of Jester gently.

"_Jester. Listen to me_."

"_No! Just get him here! Toulon can fix this_." Jester shouted.

Pinhead held Jester down so he didn't hurt himself.

It would be a few hours before Jester could bring himself to say sorry for shouting.

In that time Toulon brought his newest puppet Torch to life.

Jester was confused, Toulon knew how weak he was. Why didn't he give him some formula?

Torch looked around, giving Jester a dirty look before turning to Toulon.

"Blade. I vant you to be Torch's mentor vor a vile. Teach him all he needs to know." Toulon instructed, the two mentioned puppets nodding understanding.

"Now go vith Torch and ze woman and do vhat must be done." Toulon continued. Leech Woman looking up both taking offence at what Toulon had referred her as, along with not wanting to leave Jester.

But she knew she couldn't disobey the master.

She looked up at Jester.

"_Pinhead make sure he stays in his throne. He's weak enough as it is_." She said taking her own weapon, a small dagger out from the trunk.

Jester shook his head, it wasn't safe for them to leave. He wanted to pull Leech Woman back, he had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen.

Leech Woman assured Jester she was safe with Blade and Torch and soon left.

She never came back.

That night Blade was unusally quiet, Jester despite being upset tried to get Blade to talk to him.

All he got was Blade telling him to rest.

The next morning Jester felt so bad inside, he could barely move or talk.

The others were already up and talking in the attic.

_"Blade, it wasn't your fault_." Pinhead said putting a hand on the leaders shoulder.

"_It was. I had to watch her burn and I didn't do anything_." Blade said, he was clearly beating himself up over the whole thing.

Jester didn't want to believe Blade had only watched and done nothing.

He forced himself to move.

And he finally collapsed.

Toulon looked over hearing the noise and rushed over.

The remaining two turned worried and watched Toulon gave Jester the last little bit of made formula they had left.

"_I thought he'd never use it on Jester_." Pinhead said relieved Jester would now be stronger.

Blade mentally sighed.

"_Maybe now he'll see the truth of what Toulon is becoming_." he thought.

Jester looked up at Toulon and smiled for the first time in days.

"_Thank you master_."

Blade shook his head, maybe Jester was blind to what Toulon had become.

Jester looked at his remaining brothers and smiled, he noticed Torch was gone but didn't care.

"Vhere is Torch?" Toulon asked.

Blade and Pinhead looked at another and shrugged, they saw him go but didn't know where. Not that Blade actually cared, he was still furious at Torch for wondering away from him and Leech Woman on the way to the farm. If Torch had stuck to doing as he was told Leech Woman would still be alive.

Toulon sighed shaking his head and left the room.

Blade looked over at Jester.

"_Glad you're feeling better Jester_." he said.

Jester nodded and walked over to where Toulon was making the formula.

"_We need more_." He said picking up the flask and jumping down.

Blade mentaly sighed to himself.

"_Pinhead can you stay here incase Torch desides to show his face? I need to go with Jester and have a talk with him_." He said, Pinhead nodded and watched Blade and Jester go off.


	2. Seeing The Truth

**A/N: Had this story in my mind for a while. It takes place during Puppet Master 2 and during my story Nothing But An Animal. Also first time I've written about Leech Woman in one of my stories ^^ **

**Anyway as normal I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

Blade followed Jester out of the hotel trying to figure out how to talk to Jester.

"_I was worried that the master didn't want me for a while_." Jester said.

Blade sighed.

"_We need to talk_."

Jester seemed to ignore the comment.

"_We'll go back to that fa." _he began but Blade cut him off.

"_NO! We are *never* to go back there_!" Blade snapped.

Jester looked at his friend worried before realization hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"_Oh..okay_." he said quietly looking away.

Blade stopped tiered, he hadn't slept well that night.

"_Jester, Toulon isn't the man you knew anymore. He's changed_."

Jester stopped and looked at Blade.

"_He doesn't care about us anymore Jester, didn't you see how emotionless he was when he discovered Tunneler was dead. How he didn't seem bothered that Leech Woman, his own WIFE was dead when I had to tell him. I was dreading telling him the news and for him to just shrug it off like that_." Blade said.

Jester shook his head not wanting to believe Toulon didn't care about them anymore.

Ok true his reactions to both Tunneler and Leech Woman's deaths was strange it didn't mean he didn't care.

Did it?

"_He's making us more formula Blade. How can someone who doesn't like us make us the formula we need_?" Jester questioned.

"_Damn it Jester you're blind to what is going on! Do you need me to spell it out? He doesn't care if we live or die! Hell he's probably doing what Gallagher did and extend his own life_." Blade shouted looking Jester dead in the eyes.

Jester in turn gave Blade a dark look.

"_Don't you *dare* mention his name after what he did_."

The two stared at another angry for a few minutes.

Finally Blade spoke up.

"_Look I'm not being responsible for another death so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. But I'm telling you Toulon has changed and after we get this brain matter and he shows his true colours don't come crying to me for forgiveness_." He warned.

"_And when you see Toulon is the same don't expect to keep your post as leader. Don't forget I'm the oldest out of the two of us_." Jester said.

"_Then start acting like it_."

Jester glared and started walking off.

It was about an hour before they finally started to speak to another.

"_So_." Jester began carrying the now full flask "_What do you think of Torch_?"

Blade paused.

"_There's something I don't like about him_."

Jester nodded.

They soon arrived back at the hotel, Toulon soon praising the two for getting the brain matter by themselves.

Jester smiled feeling proud of himself.

Blade however jumped down off the table seeing Torch had returned.

After demanding where Torch had been Blade soon regretted asking.

"_You killed an INNOCENT CHILD_!"

Torch nodded not seeing why Blade was so angry.

Blade glaired at the metal puppet, this creature, this thing, this...this animal in front of him.

He looked up at Jester and Pinhead who had heard everything.

Jester was slowly starting to realize Blade was right.

He looked away not able to look at his friend.

Blade shook his head before Toulon ordered them to finish the job.

Needless to say after Torch, Blade and Pinhead had failed to kill the human named Michael did they all discover the truth of what Toulon had become.

And it broke poor Jester's heart.

He knew he should of done more to save Leech Woman, he should of seen the signs.

"_Now do you see Jester_?" Blade asked.

Jester nodded and took the goblet of the formula that was left.

"_You've hurt us for the last time_!" He shouted and watched as the three remaining puppets disposed of their master.

When it was all over the puppets had time to reflect.

Jester sat away from the others, his head in his hands.

"_How could I have been so blind_?" he asked himself over and over.

"_Jester_."

The mentioned puppet looked up seeing Blade standing by him.

He quickly looked away in shame.

Blade sighed.

"_I'm sorry about what I said earlier Jester_."

Jester looked up confused.

"_Why are you sorry? I'm the one who was too stupid and blind to see what he had really become. Because of me we've lost two of our closest friends Blade. You were right all along_."

Blade sat by Jester.

"_Jester you did all you could in the state you were in. Now I hate to say this but we still need more formula. There's just not enough to share between the four of us_."

"_So what do we do_?"

Blade looked over to the dumbwaiter where the remains of the human Camille was.

"_I'm going to probably regret this but we need to bring her back in that female thing. If we didn't need more formula I wouldn't be saying this_."

*A few days later*

"_Blade_." Jester said looking at the puppet leader from the cage he had been put in.

"_Don't say it._" Blade said.

"_This is by far the WORST idea you have ever had. But I'm getting us out of this_." Jester said and proceeded to play dead.

Needless to say when Torch who was the only one not in a cage came to investigate Jester soon jumped out of the cage locking Torch inside and went to free Pinhead and Blade.

"_You're staying in there till you cool down_." Blade said.

"_And before you try setting the car on fire remember we can jump out easily while you'll be trapped._" Jester said.

Torch just growled while the three went to deal with the human puppet.

Jester turned to Torch almost feeling sorry for him but remembered Torch was just Toulon's unholy creation.

"_Don't kill kids. And don't screw with us_."

**The End**


End file.
